


Moody

by Choke-a-Bro (Vanya_Deyja)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Multi, Noctis has to delegate sometimes, its an important kingly skill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 17:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanya_Deyja/pseuds/Choke-a-Bro
Summary: Noctis understands that, sometimes, you have to delegate duties. Sometimes that includes who fucks your boyfriend.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 179





	Moody

Noctis is in a mood. 

He wants so many things, right this second, but he and Ignis have to go to this absurd conference. Ignis is attending as his aid and Noctis has been given some parameters. He's prepared. He's been doing stuff like this for years. It's not hard anymore, he knows what he's talking about, but he finds it all so horrifically boring and he....

He's in a dangerous mood.

Prompto texts Noctis as they're going through the morning meetings and seminars. First some cute texts, setting the stage, then Prompto starts sending teasing little photos; here his hips in his little booty shorts, there his cute face, a little '_wish you were here! <3_' message attached.

Prompto can do obscenely professional things with a phone camera. His lighting, his angles... they're always so perfect. Prompto knows how to frame a shot for effect. He makes some Instagram models look like hacks now Noctis has been spoilt by his skills.

Over the morning Prompto dips into more teasing territory. 

They're just playing but Noctis is...

[Prom: _I'm really horny right now. Ugh. I just wanna kiss you._] 

Noctis glances at the power point slides on the screen in the conference room and back down at his phone. He can't afford to leave. This is important. But like hell he's going to let that slide in his current state.

[Noct: _Are you at my apartment?_]

[Prom: _Yeah, why?_] 

[Noct: _stay there_.] He orders. 

Changing back to his contacts with a methodical, professional, precision Noctis selects Gladio's number and sends him a detailed text. His instructions are very clear. Gladio, like Ignis, has a key to his apartment and Gladio is not doing anything so essential today that Noctis can't override the plans with an order of this severity.

[Gladio: _On it Highness._]

Switching back to Prompto's confused messages Noctis informs;

[Noct: _I can't leave this meeting. Gladio will be over to fuck you in twenty. Make sure to help him with his assignment. You're better with taking really evocative shots._]

[Prom: _w-wha...?_]

For a while Noctis phone is quiet. He and Ignis field some discussion question and move on to their next seminar. Its more about them being present and hearing people's work than providing much input today. People being busy and important lots of folk are occasionally glancing at their phones to shoot off this or that text message. 

So it doesn't look too strange when Noctis checks his phone again to regard the incoming photos from Gladio.

Noctis scrolls lazily. 

Prompto's decimated. Cum dribbling down his chin and leaking out of his raw, pink, ass. Naked and shuddering. 

Well, Noctis did tell Gladio he wanted him to fill every single hole. 

[Noct; _good, do it again_.] 

[Gladio: _Yes Highness._]

Noctis forwards the photos to Ignis. 

Ignis whips out his phone and raises a single manicured brow. He glances to Noctis, Noctis maintains his cool composure, and Ignis just snorts with mild amusement before tucking his cell away. 


End file.
